


Natural Disaster

by BootlegFireworks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitalstuck, Humanstuck, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are one of the most respected nurses in the hospital you are currently working in. Unfortunately for you, things are taking an unexpected and tragic turn-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreamer

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are one of the most respected nurses in the hospital you are currently working in. You have finished Med School not more than 5 years ago, and you now work in the ER section, along with Sollux Captor.

Sollux Captor is currently a junior doctor and he finished Med School in the same year as you did. You and Sollux studied at the same university, but during the college years, you two weren’t tolerating each other too much. Maybe it was because of the spirit of competition, you still have no idea why the two of you were fighting.

But, after you two graduated, things went a bit better. Both of your careers were going on very well, you’re practicing your internships at the best hospital in your city, but as everyone knows: Good things and bad things happen throughout a human’s life.

In your first year of working at the hospital, you fell in love with your first patient ever. His name was Karkat Vantas, a young lawyer which was hospitalized for being sick of lung cancer.

Karkat’s condition was discovered in a quite late stage, but it was a curable type of cancer. Unfortunately, 3 days after his hospitalization, Karkat’s lungs collapsed, and due to him signing a paper in which he refuses resuscitation, he passed away. His reason of refusing resuscitation was that he did not wanted to be held on life support and “become a fucking vegetable”.

After Karkat’s death, you suffered a lot. You have been systemically refusing the thought of him being dead when you knew he could make it through, and he never left your mind. You remember you once felt his presence in the hospital’s lobby, calling your name.

Or that was your feeling.

Sometimes you dream about him, and you don’t have any idea how…

But you do manage to see Karkat and talk to him. And he replies.

And, there was Sollux. One day, during the lunch break, he noticed you in the hospital’s garden, holding your hands on your face and silently crying. He came to you, and tried to calm you down. Ever since then, you became close to him. Sollux was the first one you could open your heart to, after Karkat’s death, and 2 years later, you two became lovers.

During breaks, you and Sollux sneak out in the biochemistry laboratory and have passionate sex on every available surface. You two got caught a couple of times by the chief of the ward, doctor Roxy Lalonde, but she always gave a couple of days off for the two of you. What a sweetheart.

You were still seeing Karkat, but not as often as before, and you also didn’t paid as much attention as you used to. Your priority was Sollux. You really love Sollux with all your heart.

But, 3 years later, something happens. You started to experience nauseas, hallucinations, headaches, and a slight limp in your walk. You can’t sleep at night, and when you can, you have terrible nightmares. This affects a lot your medical career, so you decide to go through a couple of investigations.

Doctor Rose Lalonde, also a junior doctor and Roxy’s younger sister, decides to help you. But she is not the only one who offered to give you help. Kanaya Maryam and Equius Zahhak, junior doctors and colleagues of yours, really seem to be concerned about your health so they join Rose in her quest to give you a diagnosis.

In a week you have managed to run all the possible tests, except the neurologic ones. All of them seemed to be normal, except for the hematocrite, which is under the limit, indicating a slight anemia. Possibly due to your horrible diet, which lacks of iron.

But that doesn’t explain your hallucinations and your limp, so you decide to go through the neurological investigations, too. There has to be something.

And…unfortunately, there is something.

Your EEG shows abnormal brain activity. That’s because you happened to saw Karkat. And you called his name, and started to talk to him. During the whole time you were talking to Karkat, Rose was dumbfounded. She was staring first at you, then at Kanaya and Equius, who were also staring dumbfounded at each other, and then she moved her eyes on the EEG computer.

In that moment, Rose layed everything off and took you to perform a CT scan. After the CT was done, she anxiously took the envelope with the CT scan and rushed with it back to Equius and Kanaya. When Rose opened the envelope and put the scan under the neon light, her eyes widened, and she collapsed.

From now, your life changed significantly. Nothing will be the same as before.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you just found out you have brain cancer.

\---------------------

Day 1

Today is the first day of your hospitalization, and also, today you will start following the chemotherapy. You lie in your hospital bed, wearing scrubs, and you're surrounded by all your colleagues. Kanaya is giving you two options: To choose to have a surgery, or to simply follow the chemotherapy, in the hope that everything will get better.

You are terribly confused, you have no idea what to do. You know the implications and risks of surgery, but you also know that there are not too many cases of cancer treatment succeed only by following chemotherapy. With your thoughts unclear, you turn your vision towards your lover.

"...Sol ?", your blue eyes full of fear stare into his honey-coloured eyes. Sollux's eyes inspire concern and compassion.  
If he could, Sollux would break into tears and hug you so tight that your bones would shatter into small pieces. He would be able to kill everyone in his sight, if that would cure you.

He would die for you.

"Yes ?", he asked. He's trying so hard to not cry.

"What should I do ?", you ask him.

Little do you know that with a night before, he stood in the kitchen, chain-smoked the whole night until 5 AM, then he came back to your room, hugged you while you were sleeping and bursted into tears.  
He doesn't know what to do, either.

"This is a decision you have to take, Eridan...", Kanaya said before listing off the risks of both decisions, the advantages and disadvantages, but at a certain point...  
You lost it.  
Again.

 

You wake up on an empty beach. It's quite a familiar place for you, you feel you have been here before. There were only a couple of palm trees on that beach, and two recliners. The sand was feeling soft under your feet, and you could also feel the breeze blowing through your dark brown hair, along with the sun softly caressing your skin.

You wake up on an empty beach, sitting on one of those two recliners.

You wake up on an empty beach, and-

"Hey, Eridan."

...you wake up on an empty beach with the one and only Karkat Vantas.

"Hey...Kar. How's it going ?", you ask, with a smile on your face and with your eyes staring at him. He was sitting on the recliner next to you, staring at the sea.

"Not much", Karkat shrugs. "How about you ?"

"Not much, either.", you paused while moving your sight towards the sea. "Just dealing with cancer. As usual."

"Nothing new, I suppose", Karkat was now looking at you. You hesitate to look in his eyes for a couple of moments, but then you turn your head towards him and let out a muffled approval.

"And Sollux ? How is he doing ?", Karkat asks you, while his gaze never left yours. You try to look away, but you can't. His dark brown eyes are too convincing.

Gosh, you hate that so much.

"...He is okay...I guess.", you stutter. It's official, you lost it again. You lost it in front of Karkat Vantas.

Why are you even in love with a ghost ? You always ask yourself this question, and you're also in a huge dillema.

You love Sollux. A lot. You love everything about him: his eyes, his smile, how he holds you in his arms, how he dances with you in the club on your song "The night out" by Martin Solveig, how he comforts you with kisses, hugs, coffee and biscuits when you feel down, when he whispers sweet nothings in your ear when you two are making love and how he looks in your eyes, making you melt under his touch, how he turns your world upside down and how his slender fingers embrace yours.

But you also love Karkat. He haven't been too much by your side, but you simply love the way he talks to you, all the interesting stories he is telling you, and how he makes you fight in critical moments.  
Just like he should, right now.

But Karkat is not helping you too much. He just makes everything harder for you, and you know that.

Although...You can't let him go just like that.

"Eridan, you have to understand something."

Oh no. When Karkat starts like this, you know it won't be something pleasant to hear.

"You have to let me go. I am not trying to imply that you have to forget me, fuck no. I am just trying to say that...", Karkat sighed while holding your hand.

"Fuck, Eridan, I am just a bittersweet memory of yours, a misfortune, an event that happened. You can't keep me in your head and break through the reality constantly just to fucking talk to me."  
"Kar-"  
"I am the cancer, Eridan. You have to let me go."

 

You want to object in front of Karkat, but you suddenly wake up from your daydream by Roxy's yell. You jolt in surprise, and looked at everyone in the room. Nepeta Leijon, one of your other colleagues, also Equius' best friend, covered her mouth with her tiny hands and let out a high-pitched giggle.

"At last, the prince is back in our reality !", Rose mocked, while she brought the wheelchair. "Come on, let's take you to the chemo, you still have a bit of time to make up your mind."

 

Oh boy, this is going to be a long period, you think.


	2. Love me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Eridan Ampora, and today you made yourself a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, my 22nd birthday is coming this Sunday, so I decided to update this fanfic.  
> Ha ha ha, I am so lame, I know.

Day 2

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and officially your life and career are a huge mess.

Your health state reached to a new low. Last night, you don't really remember how many times have you went to the bathroom to vomit, and fell down the hospital stairs. The only bathroom that was on your floor was in maintenance, so you had to go downstairs just to vomit. If you didn't had trouble with walking and self-coordination, that wouldn't have been a problem for you. Fortunately for you, Equius and Nepeta were in their night shift, and they could come occasionally to your room to help you out with your convulsions.  
Fucking cancer, ruining your life. You're stuck in a wheelchair for at least half of the day, and you really hate that.  
You hate everything. You are extremely jealous of your colleagues, cause ever since you got sick, a lot of interesting cases have arrived at your hospital. One of the many cases was about a 20-year old sergeant who came all the way from Irak with severe foot pain which caused him to limp, and he wanted an amputation to go back to war even though he wasn't needing it. Doctor Dave Strider and his fiancee, nurse Vriska Serket are currently taking care of him. If it wasn't for you being sick, you would now be in Vriska's place.  
You hate her so much.

But at least there's something that manages to brighten up your days, when Sollux is not around.

Yesterday you made yourself a new friend at the chemotherapy session.  
Her name is Feferi Peixes. She is a 23-year old oprah singer, and she has brain cancer, just like you. Well, she told you yesterday that she is almost cured, and she didn't even had a surgery, aspect that made you really curious. Doctor Dirk Strider, her oncologist, which also happens to be yours too, did a magnificent job, and that boosted your self-confidence that you will defeat cancer.  
She has gone bald, though, because of the chemo, but oh God she is so optimistic about everything.

Now you start hating yourself for the fact that you can't be as strong as she is.

Shit, you hate your life so much.

A thought struck you, that makes you even more upset than you were before. You wonder why you and Sollux can't be as happy as Dave and Vriska are. As you sit on the recliner, you move your gaze from the hanging perfusion full with chemicals that is connected to your radial vein (You think it is Carmustin ?! As far as you recall at that moment, that is the chemotoxin used for treating malignant brain tumors.) towards the hospital's lobby, where Dave and Vriska were standing. They were chatting and, judging by her expression, you bet she was laughing out loud. You put up a loud frown as you reminded yourself that today is their wedding, and Dave asked you to be his groomsman, but you're wondering how on Earth can you even go to the wedding when most of the time you just stand in a wheelchair.  
You feel like screaming and throwing everything around you, then lie on the ground and cry till you black out, but you don't have the power to do it, so you just sit and let out a couple of tears.

"Eridan ? Are you crying ?"

You hesitate to turn around to Feferi at first, only to take off your glasses and wipe your tears off your face. Feferi furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval.

"Eridan, I swear, if you are crying, I am going to come and kick you in your balls regardless of the fact that I am having a perfusion full of toxines and labeled as biohazard connected to my arm."

Jesus, her high-pitched voice along with this harsh threat cracks you up to no end. You burst into a heavy laughter, but then you stop, cause you started to feel nauseaous.

"Fef", you blurted while panting from the laughing fit you threw, just to say "...ugh, if you will do that, I swear, I would lay off my medical career and come to sing duets with you at the oprah", before starting to laugh again. This time, Feferi leaves her serious mood aside and starts laughing, along with you.

"Hey, Eridan, I have something that will cheer you up !", she said, clapping her hands as excited as a teenage girl who was gossiping with her best friend about her crush, then she reached for her iPod left carelessly with the earphones tangled on a small counter next to her.

"Do you like Example ?", she asked while detangling her earphones.

You love Example. You even went to one of their concerts with Sollux not too long ago, during one of your free days given to you two by Roxy to "calm down your hormones". Actually, it was all Sollux's fault, he intoxicated you with Example. But you don't regret it. You instantly remember how you two were so happy at the concert, dancing and jumping like freaks, and how you were bombing him with sloppy drunk kisses and-

Snap out of it. Time for you to cheer up, Eridan Ampora.

"Yeah. Example is cool.", you smiled.

"Great ! I have an awesome song right here !", she grinned while turning on her iPod and handing to you one of the two headphones. You placed it in your ear, and after you're ready, she presses play.

You instantly recognize the song. It used to be one of your favourite songs, maybe it's because you have a weakness for this kind of music.  
And Feferi started to sing the lyrics. She knows them well...

"My friends say: Think of the bad things  
My friends say: Think of the fights  
And then it should be easier to walk away  
No more sleepless nights"

...and you know them, too, so you start singing along with her, even though you think your voice is nothing compared to hers.

"And even though I don't need you  
You're clearly the best thing that happened to me  
We should be happy ever after  
Happiness and laughter  
What a natural disaster."

She was right, Feferi did managed to cheer you up. After the song was over, she took her iPod and threw it back on the counter.

"So, Eridan, how is you love life ?", she asks, keeping the same huge grin as earlier.

You widen your eyes in surprise. Whoa, that was a bit kinda direct, you thought.  
But you think your love life is okay. You and Sollux go on amazingly well, and he never hesitates to make you feel loved.

You two never had a fight, during this whole time you are together.

 

Until last week.

Your hands were handcuffed to the mattress, face shoved in the pillow and your bottom up. Sollux was slamming into you with an unimaginable force, gripping your hips and grunting loud because of your tightness.  
You never cease to drive him crazy.  
And he never ceases to drive you crazy either, judging by the loudness of your juicy moans and your muttered curses.

That day, you two have been in two 6-hour long surgeries, and yours finished right when Sollux's started. You felt like punching your guts because you were missing him. Yes, in THAT way.

While you two were making love, you were thinking that everything was perfect, sublime, and nothing could spoil those moments.  
But suddenly, Karkat shows up and starts talking to you and whispering sweet things in your ear. Your mind was driven crazy by both Sollux and Karkat.

And then, you yelled Karkat's name when you climaxed.

Ever since then, Sollux changed to 180 degrees and started to be extremely distant towards you. He was extremely busy, checking patients all day and going into surgeries, and you were thinking he is avoiding you.  
Which wouldn't be shocking, after all, you think it's your fault.

 

Holy shit, you don't want to lose him. You sigh, and leave your head down.

"Hey, shellface, I'm not hitting on you, I am already taken. I just want to open up a topic.", Feferi frowned.  
"No, Fef, I actually have a loved person", you say, having mixed feelings as you talk indirectly about Sollux.  
"Oh my God, that's so cute ! Tell me more about her !", Feferi jolted.

You, then, turn around and glance through the window that opens to the other room in front of the one you were in. In that room, it was him. Sollux Captor, your life ruiner, was consulting a patient. God damn it, he really turned your world upside down, and you hate him for that.   
  
Or you love it.  


"You mean...him...", you grin.

Fuck if you even know.

"Hmm, let me guess, is that cute doctor from there ?", Feferi asked, pointing exactly towards Sollux. You replied with a nod and a small smile. "I don't know him, but you two seem perfect for each other ! Keep him, he seems to be a good guy. Not that I am an expert in guys-"  
"How about your love ?", you interrupt.  
"My love ? She is a sweetie ! I love her so much, she knows exactly what I like, and before I got sick she used to take me to the aquarium, and we used to go out together quite often, especially to fancy restaurants. And, when I got sick and hospitalized, every time she got out from work she was bringing me fuchsia-coloured flowers. Her name is Jade Harley, and her dog, Bec, is a spoiled brat, he chewed my favourite snickers and-"

Feferi starts rambling about her girlfriend, and you lose the notion of time.

 

Time passes, and it's evening. You are in your salon, sitting on your bed, still wearing your patient scrubs as you wait for Roxy to come help you up to dress for the wedding. It is a special night, and you don't want to dissapoint your best friend, Dave. After all, you are the groomsman.

At last, after 2 hours, Roxy appears with the tailored suit you should wear. A red and cerulean blue suit. You think it's a horrible, unfitting and tacky colour combination, but Dave and Vriska are the bride and groom, so you aren't the one who should argue about the colours they chose.

"God, Rox, finally, come over here and help me out.", you sighed, moving aside the cotton sheet that was covering your slender and weakened legs.  
Her only answer was a silent one. Roxy simply raised her hand, and she turned around, facing to the hospital lobby and standing at the door of your room.

"Roxy what the fuck are you doing ? We are going to be late, it's been two hours and we should've been at the wedding by now !", you shouted, confused and irritated at the same time.  
Roxy repeated her gesture, and you don't notice but she has a small crooked smile on her face, like she is planning something.

Right after she layed her hand beside her body, Vriska appeared out of nowhere, wearing regular clothes and with her bridal gown in her hands.

"Vris what the fuck ?? Go get dressed !!! I have been waiting for yo-"  
"Not my dress.", Vriska interrupted you, throwing the dress on your bed and leaving your room.

Ok, this is getting fishy, you think. Something is going on. Is Vriska's wedding postponed ? Did Dave and Vriska had a fight ?  
You are even more confused than you were 5 minutes ago. You, then, glance at Roxy and you want to start a shitstorm, but-

"Ready, babe ?"

Sollux appeared, dressed in Dave's groom suit. You simply stood in your bed, looking at Sollux and at Roxy, who were smirking at you like they had a plan.  
But wait, everybody had a plan.

And then, you figured out what was their plan, and you also figured out that everybody took part at this little plan they had.

 

Oh no, they didn't.

Oh hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I got a bit too technical with medical terms, college is ruining my life.


End file.
